Collapsible tripods are normally provided with first, second and third elongate legs which each have a head end and a foot end; first and second upper pivot members respectively supported on the third leg, adjacent the head end of the third legs, and respectively engaging the head ends of the first and second legs for pivotal movement of the first and second legs between a first configuration, corresponding to an extended condition of the tripod, in which the first, second and third legs mutually diverge from their head ends and their foot ends are disposed at the vertices of an imaginary triangle, and a second configuration, corresponding to a collapsed condition to the tripod, in which the first and second legs lie alongside the third leg; first and second bracing links respectively pivoted to the first and second legs; and a first single pivot member interconnecting the bracing links.
Although the bracing links can sometimes serve satisfactorily as tie members, when subjected to tensile loading, they are normally quite unsatisfactory as strut members when subjected to compressive loading because of the tendency of the bracing links to articulate about their pivotal interconnection. This means that if the first and second legs are to braced securely, it is necessary to provide the bracing links with some form of releasable locking means. This is particularly important where, for example, the collapsible tripod forms part of a golf trolley and the first and second legs carry the wheels of the golf trolley. Unless the wheels are braced against inward movement, the trolley will tend to collapse when leaned to one side as, for example, when travelling across rough country.
This means that, in order to collapse the tripod, it is necessary to carry out a preliminary operation in order to free the bracing links. Moreover, it is quite common for bracing links to be positioned between the first and third legs and between the second and third legs so that a number of unlocking and locking operations have to be performed in order to collapse or extend the tripod.